


Incestuous Habits

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, It's hot, Light Angst, Light Manipulation, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sibling Incest, so in love, there's a scene with honey, they are in LOVE!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun is the youngest prince of seven siblings. He thinks it's a curse when he falls in love with the eldest.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 29
Kudos: 199





	Incestuous Habits

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i started this fic three years ago and never finished it so here i am again! i rewrote the entire thing because i hated my old writing. it was very badly written. i couldn't even read through my story so i knew i had to redo it. i've definitely improved lol
> 
> i hope you guys like the new version! if you didn't read the old version then all the better!
> 
> crossposted to aff as well

Baekhyun is sitting on his bed, sheets covering his legs as he props a book open on his lap. The small candle on his nightstand is the only source illuminating his dark room, and it flickers ever so gently through the night. It’s late now, judging by the silence outside his room. Normally, he could hear the echoing footsteps of the palace guards wandering around, but Baekhyun has been reading for hours now. He wouldn’t be surprised if the sun began to rise anytime soon.

Perhaps, the lack of activity outside had to do with the rainstorm. The constant sound of rain pattering against his window almost lulls Baekhyun into a deep slumber, but the distant thunder unsettles him. Storms have never frightened him, but they instill a certain anxiety into Baekhyun that forces him to stay awake until it passes.

He scratches his thumb against the smooth parchment of his book, distracting himself from the text he had just been reading. The only way he could ever sleep peacefully during a storm like this is if his brother is with him. He would curl up against the elder, intertwine their legs as Baekhyun dozes off to the sounds of raindrops and a familiar heartbeat.

Sighing, Baekhyun tries to not feel lonely in his bed. He’s already spent the last three months without his dear brother. He had been doing just fine, but it’s during nights like these that leave Baekhyun empty. Glancing to the dark, empty space beside him, Baekhyun pictures his beloved sibling, legs outstretched and smile on his face as he speaks to Baekhyun about everything.

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun leans his head back against the embroidered pillows, recalling the way his brother would play with his hair, twirling it between his calloused fingers, massaging his scalp gently. Maybe if he wills himself to bed, he could dream of his brother, but he would only be disappointed when he wakes.

Thinking this much won’t do him any good.

He returns his attention back to the book, finding his place once more. As he flips through the pages of the story, his hand fiddles with the pendant hanging from his neck. The golden locket glints underneath the warm light of the candle, and Baekhyun suppresses the urge to open it. If he looks inside, he’ll only fall even further into despair.

Loneliness has never fared well with Baekhyun. He’s lived his whole life with his older brothers coddling him, doing whatever he pleases, and now that one of them is missing, Baekhyun’s heart sinks with every day that passes.

As the youngest, Baekhyun has never had to worry about the duties that royalty is tasked with. All of his other siblings have been placed into positions of power and spend their days running amongst the kingdom and palace, speaking with important people from far away, but Baekhyun spends his days doing absolutely nothing. He tries to make conversation with his siblings, but they’re always much too busy to speak properly with him.

The only one who had ever willingly pushed aside his duties for Baekhyun was the eldest of them all, but unfortunately, he was gone.

So, Baekhyun has no choice but to spend his days alone. He’ll speak with the servants who help him bathe and dress, but they never linger for long. Dinnertime is when the royal family gathers for the day, and that’s the only time Baekhyun looks forward to - when he can finally talk to his beloved family, but that single, empty chair never fails to dampen Baekhyun’s mood.

He manages to read another twenty pages before he decides he should finally try to get some rest. He’s not tired in the slightest, but some sleep is better than none. He knows if his eldest brother were here, he’d sternly advise him to put the book down, wrestling with the youngest until the novel was finally dropped.

Just as he’s about to the blow out the candle, three sharp knocks startle him.

Baekhyun looks to the door apprehensively, fear trickling itself into his mind. He’s not sure who could possibly be wanting to converse with him at this hour of the night. He’s not sure who would even dare to walk outside in this kind of weather, either.

He’d always been told to never open the door to people he doesn’t know. A strict rule that had been taught to him was that he must always ask for who it was, but to ensure his door was locked before he made any sounds. He’s reminded of this as he walks hesitantly to the door, eyes wide with fear. His heart is pounding in his chest as he places both hands on the door.

“Who is it?” He asks, and he hopes his voice is loud enough to hear over the heavy rain.

“Prince Baekhyun, it’s your brother! He’s returned!” The voice on the other end sounds familiar, but any thoughts of who it could possibly be on the other side escape Baekhyun’s mind at the words.

With newfound adrenaline, Baekhyun swings the door open and is confronted with the servant he’s closest to. Her sharp eyes blink at him with shock, black hair soaking wet from the rain. She looks out of breath, chest heaving with every motion. “Seulgi?” He asks, wanting to reach out and bring her inside, but there’s something far more important to him at the moment.

“You ordered that if Prince Chanyeol returned, no matter the time of day or night, I was to find you and alert you.” She looks steadily at him.

“Where is he?” Baekhyun’s heart is still pounding in his chest. He’s afraid still - terrified that one day his brother will return with blood smeared across his golden armor. He can only pray that tonight does not bring news of death. He’s not sure he could ever survive the day that happens. “Is he okay?” He grasps the door frame. “Please tell me he’s okay.” He can feel panic rising.

Seulgi nods, breaking into a smile. “He’s doing well.”

Baekhyun sags with relief, clutching tightly onto his pendant. “W-Where is he now?”

“He’s in the stables. His envoy just arrived not ten minutes past.” Seulgi informs him, gesturing down to where the stables were located.

“Thank you.” He’s truly grateful for the woman, and he’s about to run past her before she grabs his arm, stopping him. He looks at her with surprise and a bit of annoyance. “What is it?”

“You’re not going anywhere in that storm until you put your shoes on.” Seulgi raises an eyebrow at him before forcefully dragging him back into his room.

Baekhyun whines, protesting against her efforts. He tries to yank his arm from her grip, but she doesn’t relent. Her duties have helped her gain a strong physique much to Baekhyun’s frustration. “But-”

“He’s doing well, Baekhyun,” Seulgi tells him once more. “He’s going to be upset with me if he knows I let you go running around barefoot. If you know him at all, you’ll understand that his anger is not one to reckon with.”

Baekhyun slips his boots on as quickly as possible, not bothering to tie them. He smiles at the woman before bidding her another farewell and dashing outside before she can find another reason to keep him there. The fastest way to get to the stables was to cross the courtyard right outside his room, and Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate for a moment before running into the downpour.

His boots slip on the wet pavement of the corridors, and he had frightfully almost fell once or twice on way to the stables, but he persevered. He couldn’t rest until he knew Chanyeol was truly okay. Not until his brother was back in his arms.

When he finally finds his way to the stables, feet digging into the muddy ground outside, his eyes search frantically for the tall man. Groups of his brother’s envoy were there as well, either tending to their horses or taking off their helmets and chainmail. He walks through the crowd, his heart sitting in his stomach heavily.

The pelting of the rain on his face didn’t bother him, and neither did the cold wind brushing past the trees. His nightgown had been drenched already, and there was nothing he could do about it now. The sleeves dropped past his shoulders as the wet material gained weight.

It was when he spotted black hair, not especially uncommon, standing above everyone else that Baekhyun knew he had found his brother.

Bunching up the bottom of his gown, Baekhyun ran towards the other, weaving his way through the mass, pushing aside any soldier in his way. There was only one thing he cared about, and he was not sleeping until it was back by his side.

“Chanyeol!” He shouts over the sounds of the storm, and he repeated the name over and over until finally, the man in question turned around.

Immediately, Baekhyun jumps into the man’s arms, grasping tightly at whatever he could. He whimpers when all he feels is the tough material of metal. He feels arms wrap themselves around his waist, pulling him close for a moment before reaching for his face. Baekhyun whines as leather gloves hold his cheeks together, raising his gaze. Tears sting his eyes as he finally looks at his brother’s face.

“Baekhyun?” His brother questions, eyes wide in disbelief. His black hair was wet, smeared across his forehead cutely. “What are you doing here?” His eyebrows furrow in what Baekhyun could see was anger, and maybe a bit of adoration as well, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

“I wanted to see you,” Baekhyun explains, bringing a hand up to Chanyeol’s, nuzzling against it pathetically. All he wanted was to touch his brother - feel his warmth and embrace the other tightly, but the cold armor was ruining it all. “I-I missed you.” He whimpers, trying to hold back his tears.

“It’s raining outside, Baekhyun! Look at you!” Chanyeol’s eyes rake over his body, glaring at the wet fabric hanging loose on Baekhyun’s form.

Baekhyun also looks down at himself, flushing at the slightly transparent material of his nightgown. The ends of his gown were tinted brown from the mud and he frowns, hoping that if he washes it by tomorrow, there won’t be any stains left.

“I leave for three months and when I come back, this is what you do.” Chanyeol sounds exasperated as he turns away, walking off to where his own horse resided.

Baekhyun is embarrassed at the tone of the other, and he crosses his arms over his chest, hoping to conceal himself. He fixes his gaze on the ground, too shy to look around at the soldiers still outside. He hadn’t meant to act so irrationally, but he had just longed to see his dear Chanyeol again. The words spoken by the man did not fail to make him ashamed.

Maybe he could have waited to greet the other properly. Surely he could have waited a few hours until the storm ended.

He was shaken from his stupor when a heavy weight is draped across his shoulders. Looking down, he blinks at the sturdy blanket. He then looks up to his brother. Baekhyun smiles fondly at the pink dusting on the elder’s cheeks. There was something endearing at how easily flustered his brother could be. He brings the blanket tighter around himself, pleased as the scent of sandalwood bathes him.

Chanyeol grabs his arm, leading him to an overhang where they won’t be attacked by the ever constant rain.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun mutters, glancing at the ground. He pouts as fingers curl underneath his chin and raise his gaze. Baekhyun was not used to feeling shame, and he didn’t feel well as the lingering stares of soldiers remained on them. It felt as though they were a spectacle for everyone to see. He shivered, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the freezing wind or his sudden distress.

He wasn’t entirely comfortable when his brother yelled at him either. Baekhyun never took it well when Chanyeol grew angry with him, sulking for hours in his room until he received an apology. When he thought about it, Baekhyun could understand perhaps the reason why he was never tasked with important duties - his behavior was remnant of a petulant child.

“Don’t be.” Chanyeol sighs, expression softening as he wraps a hand around Baekhyun’s arm, rubbing it so as to provide some kind of heat. His almond eyes, as Baekhyun observes him, are puffy from what looked like exhaustion and lack of sleep. There was a drying scab on one of his cheeks, and Baekhyun hopes it won’t leave behind a scar.

Guilt was an emotion Baekhyun was familiar with. He knew it was never his fault when Chanyeol returned to him with new wounds and sore muscles, but the pain written on his brother’s expression as he did the bare minimum agonized Baekhyun to no end. How he wishes he could erase the things Chanyeol has seen, has been forced to do.

Baekhyun raises a hand to cradle his brother’s cheek, caressing the rough skin as gently as possible. He brushes back some of the strands falling in his brother’s eyes, not missing the wince the action receives. “You’re hurt.” He says, voice soft as he strokes his thumb over chapped lips.

“Of course I am,” Chanyeol responds, leaning into the touch. “It shouldn’t surprise you anymore.”

“I know,” Baekhyun frowns as his brother yanks him toward a wooden stool, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t be upset.” The grip Chanyeol has on his arm is firm, but he doesn’t say anything when blunt fingernails dig into his skin through the material of the blanket.

“Sit down here,” Chanyeol practically forces him on the stool, “and wait until I’m done.”

Baekhyun has no time to respond before his brother swiftly turns on his heel, disappearing into the crowd of men. The storm has yet to ease up, but judging by the faint rumbles of thunder in the distance, it won’t be over for another few hours. His gaze follows after his brother, watching him as he speaks to another man. Baekhyun recognizes him as one of the generals of the infantry.

They’d met before months ago, and he can barely remember anything of their conversation. The man was tall and strong, like his brother, but nowhere near as handsome.

He curls the blanket around him further, tapping his feet on the ground as Chanyeol begins to unbuckle his armor, peeling it off from his body. He’s not sure what they’re saying, but they continue talking as they slide their chainmail off and attempt to clean their armor underneath the heavy pour. Realizing that he’ll never understand no matter how hard he stares at their lips, he looks about the stables instead to distract himself.

“Baekhyun!”

A voice calls out amongst the crowd and Baekhyun turns his head in surprise when he finds a familiar face jogging towards him. He smiles at the sight of auburn hair and lanky legs. “Sehun.” He breathes out, nostalgia running memories through his head.

“How have you been?” The younger asks as he sits down beside Baekhyun on a box of the same height. He places his hands on his knees, leaning forward to get a glimpse of hazel eyes underneath wet bangs. “It’s been a while since we’ve talked, hasn’t it?”

Baekhyun nods, cheeks beginning to hurt from how wide he’s smiling. The younger man beside him was one of his only childhood friends. Despite being only two years older, he’d felt as though he was responsible for Sehun’s wellbeing even when they were just kids. As he looks over the man now - prominent jawbone and hardened eyes - he realizes now that Sehun is no longer the child he once was. Even so, Baekhyun wishes he could shield the younger from his burdens.

They’d had immense fun running through the courtyard together and terrorizing every person they’d stumbled upon. Baekhyun dragged Sehun with him to the kitchens to steal tarts, to bother his brothers as they innocently went about their business. The memories came back in a rush and he couldn’t help the affection he felt for the younger. Instinctually, just as they had done as children, Baekhyun reaches out and places his hand on top of Sehun’s.

“I’ve missed you,” Baekhyun says, trying to warm up the other’s clammy hand. “It’s been a year.”

“A long year of training.” Sehun nods, turning his hand to intertwine their fingers. His tongue flicks over his pouty lips. “Thankfully, this mission didn’t go on for any longer. Three months living with these animals is quite the challenge.” He laughs, gesturing to the other soldiers milling about. Most of them have taken off their armor by now, messing around in the mud now.

“I can imagine.” Baekhyun follows his gaze, lingering on where his brother was still conversing with the general. He returns his attention to his friend, grinning at the rosy shade on the tip of Sehun’s nose. “You’re cold, aren’t you?” He laughs at the way Sehun taps his leg up and down.

“Are you not?” He retorts, eyebrows furrowing at the only protection Baekhyun has from the wind and rain. “All you have is a blanket! At least I’m wearing something decently thick enough.”

Baekhyun scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m not the one shivering like a leaf. I think I might be tougher than you, honestly speaking.” He smirks at the scandalized expression of the other man, suppressing the laughter building up in his chest. Sehun has always had an inferiority complex, trying to prove to others how strong he is. Even when they were kids, Baekhyun remembers Sehun challenging a few other trainees to wrestle with him during their free time.

“You’ll have to prove that one of these days,” Sehun responds, raising an eyebrow in what appears to be a challenge. “I’m not entirely sure your brother will be pleased to hear you going around and challenging his men to fights, though.”

“Why is that?” Baekhyun frowns, not entirely clear of what Sehun’s tone means. He glances at his brother, heart pounding when their eyes meet. He quickly averts his gaze to his shoes, eyebrows furrowing in concern at the amount of mud covering them. “There’s nothing wrong with putting his men in their place. Especially when they get a little too cocky.” He pointedly looks to Sehun unimpressed.

“While that is true,” Sehun blinks slowly, obviously not believing the words coming from his friend’s mouth, “another fact that stands true is how overbearing your brother can be of you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he threatened any one of us to lose against you on purpose, or even pummel us into the ground for even daring to accept one of your threats.”

Baekhyun huffs, still frowning. He knows that all of his brothers are protective of him. They ensure his safety no matter what - they are siblings after all, and Baekhyun being the youngest doesn’t help how much they worry about him. Baekhyun is aware of how Minseok, the second-born prince, follows after him when he goes into the forest, staying by his side on horseback. Jongdae, just a year older than Baekhyun, watches him when he practices archery, advising the youngest on what technique to use.

He’d never really thought about Chanyeol being protective of him - keeping him away from any danger, not allowing for anything to get close to him. Of course, he’s noticed how Chanyeol tends to get a bit upset when he catches Baekhyun running around the palace recklessly, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s hand tightly to stop him before he can slip and hurt himself. He’s noticed how Chanyeol tends to place a hand on his lower back when they walk together, but Baekhyun has never thought it to be out of concern.

Now that he is thinking about his brother, he tries to suppress the heat growing in his cheeks. He’s always loved how Chanyeol gravitates toward him while they converse, the way his brother always holds his waist or his wrist. As he looks down at his pendant, holding it in his hand loosely, the metal feels much heavier than before.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Sehun says, breaking Baekhyun from his thoughts. He slides his hand out from Baekhyun’s, standing up and dusting off his pants. “Someone is on his way over here and I’d prefer to stay on his good side for a while longer.” He sends a toothy smile to Baekhyun before greeting some of his friends and disappearing into the palace.

Baekhyun then looks to Chanyeol, still fiddling with his pendant. The man is now wearing dark breeches and a loose linen shirt. Unfortunately, it seems that the storm has drenched his clothes as well, and Baekhyun flushes at how the shirt clings to his brother’s form. He waits as Chanyeol fiddles with the saddle on his horse, taking it off and hanging it on the fence.

“You still wear that thing?” Chanyeol asks as he makes his way over to Baekhyun, standing right in front of him.

Baekhyun looks up, suddenly embarrassed. “Of course I wear it. Why wouldn’t I?” He’s hurt by the way Chanyeol doesn’t sound content with the knowledge that Baekhyun wears the pendant every single day. He should know by now how important it is to him. “You gave it to me.”

There’s a sigh and Baekhyun is startled when his brother offers a hand to him. He takes it, and despite his embarrassment, Baekhyun loves how much larger Chanyeol’s hand is compared to his. He’s pulled to his feet, and just as Baekhyun is about to reluctantly pull his hand away, Chanyeol reaches for the other.

“I gave that to you a long time ago, didn’t I?” Chanyeol holds their hands between them, his thumbs stroking soft skin. He leans forward until their foreheads are just barely grazing against one another. “When you were born.”

Baekhyun nods, his heart warming as he imagines a young Chanyeol dangling a locket above him, presenting his gift to the youngest prince. The pictures inside have been exchanged for more recent artworks of them, but Baekhyun still keeps the ones of a youthful, dorky Chanyeol on his nightstand. “I’ve always loved it. It’s the only thing that reminds me of you when you’re gone.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m back then, isn’t it?” Chanyeol has a smile on his face. ‘Wouldn’t you prefer to have the real thing rather than a piece of paper?” He’s teasing now, and Baekhyun giggles as Chanyeol presses a deep kiss to his forehead. His brother’s lips linger before he pulls away, but he still remains intimately close. “Did you get any sleep before I arrived?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. His eyelids have never felt lighter. The storm accompanied by his brother’s absence left him suffering from insomnia. “I was reading, trying to go to bed, but I just couldn’t. Not without you.”

“Then we’ll sleep together tonight,” Chanyeol tells him, knocking their foreheads together before dropping one of his hands to hold the curve of his waist instead. He pulls Baekhyun closer, trailing his lips over the younger’s temple. “I missed having you next to me in bed.”

Those whispered words leave something scorching inside of Baekhyun. He doesn’t try to stop the blush that rises to his cheeks. He places a hand on Chanyeol’s bicep, suddenly filled with a craving to be closer to the man, but he keeps himself grounded. “I missed you, too.” He whispers, tilting his head as Chanyeol trails kisses along his jaw. “Can we sleep in tomorrow?”

Chanyeol leans back with a smile. “Of course we can. We’ll stay in bed all morning.”

Baekhyun returns the smile, standing on the tips of his toes to plant a generous kiss on his brother’s cheek. Hands grasp at his arms now, keeping him steady as the mud slips underneath them uncomfortably.

“Now, normally, I would give you a hearty lecture on leaving your room in something as indecent as your nightgown,” Chanyeol gives him a pointed stare, eyes stern and eyebrows stiff, “but since I know you’ve been hurting for the past couple of months, I’ll let you off easy this time.” He brushes a lock of hair behind Baekhyun’s ear, gazing intently at the freckles adorning Baekhyun’s nose and cheeks. “I’ve missed you so much.” Chanyeol whispers.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Baekhyun repeats. No matter how many times he says those words, it will never make up for the amount of loneliness he felt when his brother was gone. He can only appreciate the blessed opportunity they have together now, and he won’t ever leave Chanyeol’s side.

“No, you don’t understand.” Chanyeol’s smile looks pained, and Baekhyun is left shocked as his brother slowly wraps him up in a tight embrace.

His face is buried in his brother’s chest, and he turns his head to press his ear against the warm skin. He closes his eyes to the sound of Chanyeol’s heartbeat. He tries not to think about the day that Chanyeol does not return to him alive and well, and he grasps tightly at the other’s wet shirt, balling the material up in tight fists.

They stand together for a long moment, listening to the sound of rain above them. Baekhyun doesn’t ever want to leave his brother’s arms. The arm around his waist keeps them locked together, and the arm around his shoulders provides him safety. He can feel lips pressed against the crown of his head, murmuring sweet words.

“I don’t think you’ll ever understand just how much I longed for your presence, Baekhyun.” He whispers into the rain, firmly pressing his fingernails around his brother’s lithe waist. “I was plagued with thoughts of you. I wondered what you were doing at every hour of the day. I imagined you next to me, sleeping beside me, telling me every little detail about your journeys.”

Baekhyun releases a shaky breath, burying his head further into his brother’s chest.

“My body craved you. I wanted your touch. I never realized the extent of how much I missed having your presence next to mine until now.” Chanyeol pauses for a moment, bringing the hand he has around Baekhyun’s shoulder to his head, wrapping his fingers in copper brown locks of hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Baekhyun murmurs back, looking up to his brother. They’re still as close as they can be, pressed against one another to keep warm under the chilly breeze. He adores the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands on him, and he wishes they could stay like that forever. Shivers crawl down his spine when a hand attaches itself to his nape, holding it steady. “I never want you to leave again.” He knows the request is absurd and impossible, but he likes to think that maybe it could happen.

“I’ll try my best.”

The sincerity in Chanyeol’s eyes leaves Baekhyun content, and he smiles sweetly in response.

He doesn’t expect for Chanyeol to suddenly lean in, and he wonders what his brother is going to do, but he’s rendered immobile when a set of lips he knows all too well presses against his own. Baekhyun is motionless, trying to process what’s happening, but the hand on his nape angles his head for a deeper kiss, and he lets out an involuntary whimper. He shuts his eyes, grasping tightly at his brother’s shirt.

Before Baekhyun can respond, Chanyeol pulls back slowly, their lips sticking together. It was a simple kiss, nothing more than their lips pressing together in the moment, but Baekhyun is staring at his brother with a dumbfounded expression. There’s heat crawling up his neck, making its way steadily to his face.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun starts, chest heaving as he inhales shakily. “W-What was that?” He asks, still holding onto his brother desperately. His mind understands what had just occurred, knows that his brother just kissed him inappropriately, but his heart is soaring in his chest. He doesn’t understand why. The sounds of the storm are muffled.

“I can’t show my baby sibling some brotherly love?” Chanyeol retorts, laughing comfortably as though the past two minutes hadn’t happened at all. He strokes up and down Baekhyun’s waist, and he smiles when Baekhyun shudders.

“But- But that was…” Baekhyun tries to form a coherent sentence, but he can’t focus on that when his lips begin to tingle. He bites his bottom lip, looking around them and sighing in relief when he sees that the stables are empty. He can’t imagine what would’ve happened had someone seen them. “You kissed me.” He blurts out, beginning to shiver when the winds pick up.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Chanyeol brushes another piece of hair from his face lovingly. “We kiss all the time, do we not?”

“Well, yes, we do,” Baekhyun tries to stop his heart from beating so fast, “but it’s never been on- on the lips.” He stumbles over his words.

“It’s okay.” That’s all Chanyeol tells him, and while it does help settle Baekhyun’s nerves, there’s still something he knows isn’t entirely right about what they had done. He’s not sure of Chanyeol’s intent, but surely, it was mere sibling affection. Although, Baekhyun knows that usually, only lovers kiss one another so intimately, but this was okay, too, right?

They stand together for another moment.

“We should go.” Baekhyun murmurs, trying to step away from his brother’s embrace, but his efforts are in vain when he’s only pulled closer. He nervously swallows at the lack of response from his brother. “It’s getting late.”

“Would you mind if I kissed you again?” Chanyeol asks, cupping his cheek gently.

The question causes Baekhyun’s stomach to churn. “I-I really don’t think that- that we should…” He begins, eyebrows furrowing at the prospect of doing something so inappropriate again. They should not be kissing one another in such a public place - let alone kissing at all. As he continues to think about it, picturing their lips meeting together in a haze, Baekhyun grows faint. “We’re siblings, and I-I don’t think siblings kiss so- so intimately!”

“I’m not kissing you as a lover, Baekhyun.” He chuckles. “We’re kissing as siblings.”

The words leave an ache in Baekhyun’s chest. He’s not sure why his heart sinks at his brother’s explanation, but he tries to refute the logic. He comes up empty. Surely it’s alright as long as their intentions are pure?

It takes Baekhyun a moment before he can respond, eyes never meeting his brother’s. He opts to stare at Chanyeol’s chest instead, but the sight only riles him up in a strange way. He parts his lips, finally looking up. “If- If you’re sure, then… then alright.” Baekhyun relents, gasping when Chanyeol returns his hand to his nape.

“Okay, then.”

Chanyeol leans in, brushing their lips together. Their breaths intermingle as they exhale softly, and Baekhyun pushes forward to try and capture his brother’s lips. It’s slow and steady, the way they pull apart and reunite in the middle. Baekhyun loves it. He’s ashamed of how much he enjoys kissing his brother, but he can’t bother with his thoughts when Chanyeol nibbles on his bottom lip, pulling on it so kindly.

Baekhyun raises his hand to cradle his brother’s cheek. He moans into the kiss as Chanyeol grips his nape tightly.

Thankfully, for Baekhyun’s poor soul, they don’t do anything more. As much as it disappoints Baekhyun when his brother pulls away, he knows it’s for the best. Their eyes make contact and Baekhyun knows he’s blushing when Chanyeol smirks. He’s always found his brother extremely handsome when he has that mischievous expression on his face.

“Let’s head inside, hm?” Chanyeol asks, briefly glancing down to the locket hanging atop Baekhyun’s sternum.

Baekhyun nods, smiling as the elder holds his wrist and pulls him into the rain. As they make their way through the palace corridors to his room, Baekhyun knows he would willingly succumb to anything Chanyeol wanted. He loves his brother so dearly, and despite the part of him that rationalizes their actions, the desire he has to please his brother overtakes everything else.

That part of him comes out so easily in the comfortability of his room. The warm candlelight shines against his brother’s face so handsomely that Baekhyun can’t look away from the other even as he begins to shed his damp clothes. Baekhyun stutters something pathetic before he turns and hastily attempts to find a shirt he knows Chanyeol has lost somewhere in there before.

He faces as the wall as Chanyeol finishes, jumping in his own skin when he feels the other creep slowly behind him. Strong hands ghost over his body and Baekhyun is pliant as fingers tilt his head to the side. He closes his eyes and breathes heavily as lips press gently just underneath his earlobe.

“Won’t you change, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol smiles at him so beautifully. “Mother would throw a fit if she knew you were running around in soaking clothes.”

“I-I’ve never really done so with company before…” He stutters. There’s surely some kind of pressure against nudity with family. Baekhyun can’t think of a moment he’s ever done so - he values his privacy just as anyone else does. They’ve both matured and there’s something wrong about it, but he can’t form a single protest as fingers tease at his nightgown.

He shivers as Chanyeol presses against him.

“W-Will you fetch my sleepwear from the wardrobe, please?” Baekhyun squeaks, panicking when those fingers begin to peel away at the only cloth he has covering his body. Those touches swirl the pits of his stomach in an odd way, and he can’t tell if he enjoys the sensation or not. He loves his brother’s presence so close to him, but they’ve never…

They’ve never touched one another in such a way before.

The kissing has surely gotten to his brain now. Baekhyun can feel his face overheating once again. He is mentally exhausted from all things his brother does to him, but he adores the attention and he wouldn’t ever wish it away. He just isn’t sure how much more he can take before his mind goes blank entirely.

He lets out a sigh in relief when Chanyeol merely hums and moves away. He grabs the nightgown Chanyeol hands him, quickly shuffling to change before anything else dangerous may happen. He continues to face the wall as he slips into the new soft material before he hesitantly turns around only to find the hard gaze of his brother staring directly at him.

Baekhyun flushes. He’d been observing the entire time.

“Why are you so shy?” Chanyeol asks with a gentle smile adorning his face. Oh, how Baekhyun loves that smile.

“I-I’m not quite sure,” Baekhyun replies, looking up when the older approaches him slowly. He’s not sure what to expect. He keeps his hands folded in front of him like an obedient royal. “Your eyes are intimidating.” He’s truthful. He doesn’t have any reason for being otherwise.

Chanyeol reaches out to separate his folded hands, keeping them warm in his grasp. “You are beautiful, Baekhyun. You mustn’t hide yourself in such a manner.” His words are sweet and melt like pieces of cocoa on a hot summer day. Chanyeol has always been one to unabashedly compliment others, and Baekhyun has grown used to the older flattering him, but for some reason, Baekhyun feels much more flustered than he usually would. “Your presence is an honor. Even for me.”

Baekhyun exhales shakily. “You think much too highly of me.” He breaks away from his brother’s stare, finding it rather intense.

“You think inadequately of yourself if you believe that.” Chanyeol leans his forehead against his. Their breaths mingle. “You turn men like me into nothing.” Chanyeol’s words are hot against Baekhyun’s lips, and the younger sighs as fingers gently card through the strands of his hair. “Believe me when I tell you, my little sun. You are exquisite.”

The term of endearment makes Baekhyun smile. He hadn’t been called by that in a long time. Only his oldest brother gave him such affection and so Baekhyun latches onto it whenever he receives it. He cups Chanyeol’s cheeks, humming contentedly at how warm they’ve become. “Thank you.” He breaks into giggles as Chanyeol rubs their noses together playfully.

“Let’s go to bed, hm?”

Baekhyun nods and yelps in surprise when Chanyeol leans down to latch his hands onto the backs of his thighs. He’s hoisted into the man’s chest and he flushes deeply as he’s forced to straddle the other. Baekhyun wraps his arms tightly around Chanyeol’s neck for safety as the man lumbers his way to the bed that is dripping in gold fabrics.

Baekhyun squeaks as his brother kneels and drops him onto the mattress. He’s embarrassed for only a moment before Chanyeol climbs between his legs and falls on top of Baekhyun.

Whatever shame Baekhyun had felt disappears quickly as his brother wraps himself around him in a tight embrace. Chanyeol must be so tired, he thinks to himself. He’d traveled for a month with his men to a field of flowers that had been turned into a bloody battlefield. He’d slept in a measly little tent for three months and ate nothing but stale bread and cheese every day. He had watched his men die. Killed others with his own hands.

Baekhyun is struck with a feeling of loss; of what could have been. He grasps at his brother, afraid that if he wakes up tomorrow, Chanyeol will have left him all over again. He brings Chanyeol closer, unwilling to ever let go.

His brother seems to have read his mind as Baekhyun feels the other nuzzle into his chest. “You don’t have to worry, Baekhyun.” He murmurs against the white cotton of the nightgown, closing his eyes and finally coming to a rest. “I won’t leave you.”

“Do you promise?” Baekhyun has to ask. He knows the other must leave at some point, but at least not for now. He runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s damp hair, watching as the shadow of the candlelight flickers.

“I swear to you, my little sun.” Chanyeol grips the bottom of Baekhyun’s nightgown and drags it up his brother’s leg, gripping tightly at an exposed thigh. His fingertips press into the soft skin, leaving an undeniable imprint of reassurance. Chanyeol pushes himself into the pliant body under his, humming as his brother gasps at the motion. He presses deep kisses to his brother’s neck, pledging himself to the other wholeheartedly. “I won’t ever leave your side if I can help it.”

Baekhyun heaves at the touches of his brother. He’s drowning in love and he can feel himself beginning to suffocate. It feels so good, and he doesn’t want it to stop, but he’s still disappointed at his brother’s promise. Chanyeol is right, though. The man won’t ever leave him unless he is ordered to by their king. Baekhyun curses their father silently.

“You are what keeps me sane.” Chanyeol continues, still digging his fingernails into Baekhyun’s thigh. “The only thing that keeps me fighting. The only thing that makes me willing to murder any man who threatens this kingdom. I would do anything for you.”

Baekhyun melts.

“You are everything to me. Damned if I ever let you go.” Chanyeol finally relents and runs his hand gently along his leg, soothing the younger into a warm slumber. He smiles at his brother’s dazed look. “It’s getting late.”

Nodding, Baekhyun sighs heavily. He keeps Chanyeol in his embrace as he relaxes into the pillows. “Don’t leave me.” He refuses to let go of his dear brother. They’ll have to pry him out of his dead hands before that ever happens.

Chanyeol only chuckles before laying his head against Baekhyun’s chest. “I wouldn’t dare.”

That’s more than enough for Baekhyun. He closes his eyes, finally allowing the exhaustion to catch up to him. The rain outside has dulled into a mere sprinkling now. It’s quiet against the windows of his room, but the body on top of his is more precious to him than any company his measly book could provide.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to drop a comment! i'd love to know your thoughts about it! thank u :)


End file.
